Gerald Starwise
Appearance Gerald stands at 2 feet 8 inches tall being slightly small even for a halfling. As small as he is, it is easy to tell that he is not a child because of his red beard. He has almost shoulder length hair and wears reading glasses that is small enough that he does not need to take them off for distance, and just looks over them. Back Story Gerald grew up a single child to a mother and father who were academics. He had a great childhood, he lived comfortably in a mansion with his family. He had a few friends, but not many, he was more interested in his studies. Gerald grew up lucky, even compared to the town he was in, where the town and people in it seemed lucky in general, but he was oddly lucky. If something did go wrong, oddly he would be unaffected, for example, a traveling merchant came to town and their horse was spooked, darting away. Gerald was directly in its path, eating an apple and would be trampled. When he finished, he threw the core to a garbage can but missed. Someone slipped on the core, the ball he had in his hand flying out as he flailed for balance. The ball hit the latter of someone who fixing a roof. She grabbed wood beam for balance and the beam swung hitting the near by tree that Gerald got the apple from. The beam hitting the tree made a rain of apples fall down altering the horse's path making it miss Gerald. The hose with its new path happened to be under the roofer when she would drop, so she was able to stand on it's back to stop from falling, the ball rolled back to the owner, and the horse ate the apple core. That was one example of extremely improbably things happening to protect him from harm. Usually less strange things would happen that he would not even notice. Being the child of scholars, Gerald knew that is also what he would do. He read every book in his family's library as a he grew up, and eventually decided to apprentice with a wizard in town. He learned many spells, and his master was able to identify that Gerald would be a master at divination. Gerald knew that he was a good guesser, but thought that was all there was to it, but decided that this would be what he would want to study. His master had books about divination, but unfortunately, not being a divination user himself, did not have any spells that he could teach him from that school of magic. After noticing how lucky he often is, he started to praise Anoia, either for blessing him or at least not actively hindering him. The arcane focus he uses is a wand that is shaped like a soup ladle. After training for years and learning a lot, his master sent him out on his own. "It is your time to go out and learn through experience, learn all that you could out there, and learn your school of magic." And with that, Gerald went out on his own to learn what divination magic and magic in general he could learn. At the start of his journey he went out to an abandoned wizard tower where he would try to learn from what was left. In it he found a tome with information that he figured would change everything and knew he must keep it safe. On his way out of the tower a piece of paper hit him in the face. He took the paper and read it, finding out about a guild that would go on adventures and would be a great place to learn. He realized that this paper must have belonged to someone so he looked around, eventually finding a dead body of someone who he realized was supposed to be joining the guild. He made his way to where the letter told the original letter owner where he was supposed to go and spoke to the contact, getting on a boat heading to there Guild's Island. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix